Cámara de congelamiento en carbono
Las cámaras de congelación de carbono eran la tecnología de congelación del gas tibanna utilizado en la Ciudad de las Nubes, en Bespin, para congelar en carbono. Las "aspiradoras" situadas en Bespin absorbían el gas tibanna desde las profundidades del planeta y lo liberaban en estas cámaras en donde se congelaba para poder ser transportado más adecuadamente. Mientras el gas estaba suspendido dentro de la cámara, se aplicaba carbonita líquida, que se enfriaba alrededor del gas, congelándolo. Descripción Las cámaras de congelación también se usaron algunas veces para sellar a seres vivos, aunque un error de cálculo podía conducirlos a la muerte. Este proceso requería liberar carbonita fundida en la cámara para ser entonces congelada instantáneamente; lo que producía un soplido de aire que enseguida revelaba una envoltura solidificada. Este proceso podía incluir la enfermedad de hibernación tras ser liberado, tal y como le ocurrió a Han Solo.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] La Asociación Médica Alderaaniana también estableció que inhalar humo de carbonita congelada era un riesgo para la salud. Historia El Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker usó la cámara de congelación de carbono para encapsularse a sí mismo, a su padawan Ahsoka Tano, a su maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi y a varios soldados clon, para que pudieran infiltrarse en los planetas GworiStar Wars The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom y Lola Sayu sin ser detectados en las Guerras Clon. En el año 3 DBY, Darth Vader usó la cámara de congelación de carbonita en la Ciudad de las Nubes para encapsular a Han Solo en carbonita. El cuerpo congelado de Solo fue entregado a Boba Fett, para entregárselo a Jabba el Hutt y obtener una recompensa. La cámara estaba reiniciada mientras Vader intentaba encapsular a Luke Skywalker en carbonita para transportarlo hasta el Emperador sin que opusiera resistencia. La congelación de seres vivos inteligentes fue usada una vez por Krath como forma de tortura.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith Uno de los más populares y prominentes modelos fue la cámara de congelación de carbono clase tres, producida por Figg y Asociados. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novelization *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Tecnología de congelación en carbono Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Punto de interes